habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Awarded: Irishfeet123, Tier 5
Wiki Username: irishfeet123 'HabitRPG Name: '''dancerinsox '''UID: ' c1d236c4-cc77-443a-9830-265af88bd7fb I would like to note that my wiki ranking does not accurately reflect the work that I do, as many on the leaderboard have completed streak achievements, while it's not possible for me to get them due to my computer settings. Instead, I have earned bigger editing and picture adding achivements. Major Contributions (For major contributions, please provide a link to the wiki page, followed by the details of your contribution to that page within the following table:) Other Contributions (You can detail other general/minor contributions here:) *Making general things constant on pages such as wordings, format, messy source code, matching content from page to page (pet quests) *Avatar Customizations-edited links, regularity of formatting, turned galleries into neater tables *Achievements-clarified why there are two badges on the wiki page *Transformation Items-"moved" paragraph about stats remaining *Antidotes: Overcoming Obstacles-added a few links *Start Over Options-Added "leave guilds" "leave party" and "leave challenges", corrected later by Alys *Supposedly "last" final images to What's New 2015 *Minor/Writing edits to **Eggs **Header **Social **Rest in the Inn **Level **Tasks **Constitution **Fall Festival **Healer **Skills (clarity and info on changing classes) **The Icy Arachnid (boss name) **Pets (spoiler info) **The Dinosaur Unearthed (The Skeletal Tyrano-> the Skeletal..) **Habitica Loading Page Tips (re-worded intro paragraph to include bolded "Tips" at the beginning **Chat **Cosplay (guild) **Challenges (added challenge spotlight info) **Escape the Cave Creature **Rest in the Inn (When wearing glasses, eyes do not close) **Self-Imposed Challenges (added perfect day tokens section) **Notifications **Enchanted Armoire **rest in the inn (writing edits to the first paragraph) **The Iron Knight (writing edits to the first paragraph) **Skills (more on task targeted skills) **Message in a bottle (first paragraph edits) **Avatar Customizations (you->player, their, the. captions, links, minor writing) *Small image adjustments to: **Message in a Bottle **Fall Festival **Healer (captions in source code) **Hallheroesinboxsmaller.png (replaced-old image, now makes more sense on hall of heroes page) **Hall_of_Patrons_with_Inbox.png (replaced-old image, now makes more sense on hall of heroes page) **Staff (links, add phrase, switch link) *Small Formatting edits to: **Template:Springing Bunny (ordering of rows) **Art Credits: Seasonal Shop NPC (ordering of rows) *Added Habitica history references to whats new pages *Image uploads: **Head_mystery_201607.png **Broad_armor_mystery_201607.png **Axolotl Quest pets, mounts, egg, scroll, boss. **Background waterfall rock.png ‎ **Background lilypad.png ‎ **Background lighthouse shore.png **Broad armor mystery 201605.png **Head mystery 201605.png **Background_idyllic_cabin.png **Background_idyllic_cabin.png **Background_idyllic_cabin.png **201608 mystery helm **201608 mystery armor **Fall 2016 grand gala gear for mage, healer, rogue **ghost mounts **201610 backgrounds & promo backgrounds, tiling strange sewers *Redirect pages: **Navigation Bar **Candy *Linked 7 or so pages to toolbar, changed instances of 'navigation bar" to "toolbar" *moved habitica history section bolded "just looking for a date?" on whats new pages *updated Phobia Extension *created Tips redirect page to Loading Page Tips Admin Response I've asked the staff if I can award you Tier 5. Good point about how you're not getting the streak achievement points; I'm glad you mentioned that. They could have given you up to another 550 points (or even 800 points if you'd managed the one year streak). LadyAlys (talk) 07:28, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Only saw this a few weeks ago :P pleasant surprises! It's been a couple months since this, any updates? I understand the staff is busy :) it means a lot to me that the tier is considered! irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer (talk) 00:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Admin Response Tier 5 awarded, 1790 Wikia points, 2016-10-08. Part way to Tier 6. LadyAlys (talk) 09:18, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers